What do you mean?
by DarkestFlower95
Summary: Naruto gets a letter from Sasuke. SASUNARU/Yaoi Don't like don't read.
1. The Letter

**Ok THIS is my first Fanfiction. The last one I relazed I made a BIIIG mistake and I thank the person for telling me. So I hope you guys enjoy this^^!! I might make a second chapter depending on the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, or ANY Naruto characters.**

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and the sun was starting to rise. Its' light started to show in a ramen smelling bedroom that belonged to a blonde named Naruto. The sun didn't bother the blonde's sleep as it shined on his golden locks.

_*knock, knock*_

The 16 year old looked at his alarm clock as it read in green lights '7:02a.m'.

"The hell?" he said as he stumbled out of bed to see who it was. It was rare to have someone, let alone at 7 in the morning, visit him. The only person to every visit him was Hinata to only tell him that there was ninjas attacking the village and they needed his help. He opened the door and saw that there was no one there except an envelope. He picked it up and it said in rushed yet net letters, _Naruto._ He decided to eat breakfast first than see what the letter said. So he laid the envelope on the table as he made himself a cup of ramen. Three minutes later he sat down and started to read the letter to himself.

_Dear Dobe,_

_I need to talk to you. It's important and no I can't tell you over a letter. It would counted as evidence. I don't want that. Knowing you, you would lose this and the fangirls would get it. Then hell would break out. Be at my house at 11:00a.m._

_Sasuke_

_P.S. Hope you enjoyed my rude of wakening._

"Asshole." Naruto yelled at the letter as he balled it up and threw it in the trash. What was So important that Sasuke had to tell him anyway? Was it about Itachi? After thinking for awhile Naruto decided that he would go to Sasuke's house, listen to what he had to say, then punched the crap out of him for waking him up. Naruto chuckled to himself as he finished his cup of ramen.

* * *

**Sorry if I made any mistakes. Please Review.**


	2. Wait What?

**Hi people^^, it's me once again. This is the second chapter. Sorry it took me look, sorry it's short.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sasuke or Naruto.**

* * *

'_Wonder if he's home. There's no reason he shouldn't though._'

Naruto thought to himself as he stood in front of Sasuke's door. Naruto looked at his watch 10:59am, 20 seconds before 11.

'_Might as well get it over with._'

Naruto sighed and knocked on the door. Before he could even get the third knock in, Sasuke opened the door.

"Hmm, your on time. That's surprising.", Sasuke said with a half smile.

"At least I came. What did you want to tell me?" Naruto responded impatiently.

"Hmmmmm, not yet."

Sasuke turned and walked in his house, leaving the door open behind him.

"Come in." He ordered.

Naruto decided that if he was going to carry out with his plan, it would be best to do it in Sasuke's house. There for the fan girls couldn't interfere like last time. Naruto took four steps and the next thing he knew he was pressed against the wall by Sasuke. Naruto on instinct put up his fist to punch Sasuke, but the look on his face stopped him in his tracks. Sasuke's face was, well, different them usual. He had a lovey-dovey look that would make ANY fan girl melt in there shoes. Sasuke took Naruto's deep-thinking as a advantage, and closed the gap between their faces with a kiss. At first, Naruto tried to break free but then stopped. Naruto had realized what Sasuke was going to tell him.

Naruto then became lost in the kiss, forgetting what he came to do.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review!!**


	3. Let the Hours Fly

Hello again!! Ok, Chapter 2 was supposed to be the last to this story. But today from a little inspiration from **Rukio-Chan**(if you're reading this, you're awesome!!) I decided to continue. Depending on the comments I get, I might continue to chapter 5. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**

* * *

"Sasuke, get off me I have to get home!"

Naruto pushed Sasuke's arm off of him. He glanced over at the clock which read 7:00pm. He had been at the Uchiha's house for over 8 hours. If he stayed over the fan girls would know what happened and have his head for sure. Better yet, his friends would know too. Would they treat him different because he was with another boy? Sasuke in that matter?

He stumbled out of the other boy's bed and began the task of trying to find his clothes. His underwear was on the other side of the room. His shirt was in the living room. Oh this would take _awhile_. Finally when the blonde collected all his belongings he was greeted at the door with the raven-haired that he spent 8 hours with. Not that he was complaining…

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the raven-haired beauty.

"Home." Answered the puzzled blonde.

"If I leave in the morning, _your_ fan girls will get me."

Sasuke chuckled. "Who cares?"

"I do!! I'm the one who gets the crap beat out of me!"

"Would you rather go home and be lonely, or stay with _me._"

Sasuke walked over to the blonde and stood so close to him that his breath was entwined with his.

"_Stay with me." _He pleaded softly to the other boy with pleading eyes.

"Forever." The blonde replied closing his eyes knowing the next move.

And with that Sasuke pulled him into a kiss that led into 8 hours that Naruto didn't mind wasting.

* * *

**Hehe, I ended the story the way I did so you guys could have fun getting nosebleeds trying to guess what happened next :D!!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!! Review!!**


End file.
